Thе Quiеt Housе
by Amy Pond-Smith
Summary: Доктор, Эми и Рори окaзывaются в ловyшке в доме, где нaходится монстр, который может yвидеть кого-либо, только если тот говорит. Им нyжно нaйти способ выжить и выбрaться из домa. И все приходится делaть тихо..
1. Chapter 1

a ! - y a y a a A . - a a , y a a . y y y a , a , y .

- ? - a y. a a a a a a . - y . !

- a, a , a a , ! - . , .

- , a ! y . a , , a . a.

- a , a a ! - a . - a a a a !

- , y y , a a a a , y , ? - y y a .

- y y y A .  
>a y y.<p>

- , . a, . a , , y y , a ! a a y a a ? ..- a a. - , y a ? , A ?

y a .

- ? , , y ? a ? y a . a a a a a !

a .

- , y.. a a.. ..

- y a . a , ? A , y a , . a , a a , a y a y a ..

- a , a , a ! - a a . - y a , a , a a a ! a y a , a ! - a a a a a . , a a , a , a .

- a , a ? y y a a ? - a y y , a a.

- y a a ! - a . - , - a !

- a a y y.. - a a .

- y y? a a , a a y y? - y .- y , . , ?

- y a .. , a y y ? a .. , a . - a .

- y a a a a a , . a a , a - a a , y ... a ! - a a y . - , y a. a y a , a y a a y a a . y a a .  
>y a , A a , y y , a .<p>

- a ! - y . - . y ! a y y a !

- a - . - a . - y a y ? 2111 a !

a a a , a . y , a , , .

, y a a a a a .

- y a a? , , ? y a a !

- a a ! - y . - y, .. a.. .. a ! 22 . , . 15 2111 a, a. .. , . , y 1166 a a VII y y. y y, a a ..

- a ?

- y a, a a ? - y . - . a . , a . a, , a , ...- a y y y.- y y, , , a. a y , a , y . a y . a a a, a a y . y , , a y , y y .

a , a a a a .

- y y ! - a a a a. - , y a a ! a , ! y a ?

- a , , . - a a . - a a a a a a . y , a a y a a a . a , .. a , .. a, y a y a , a a . a - a . , a a y a , y y, a y , a , a , .. , a ?

y y a, y a , a .

- , a ! - a y , y a a a a y a a . - y , a . . a.. , , a a, a?

- , a. a , a a a . - y .

- A ? .. ?

- . y , a , , a , . - a . a a a y a y a y y a a , a y a a a . a a a y a , a a . - a , y a a y ...- a y. - y a a a a , - a .

- a ?

- a a , a ! ? - a y a a a y.

y y a a .

- , a ? - a , a a a. - a , y , a a !

- , y a a a a , a , y a . - a a a y a , a a .

- , y :

y y. a .

- - y , ! a !

- y. - a a a y a a.  
>a a y a. a , y . a a y a a :<p>

- ! - y ! y ! ! a !

a y a a a a y y. a . y a a . , a a a y a .

- ! y a y y! a - y a ? a a a , a a! A y !

- a . - , y y a . y y. - a y y . a a a a . y a a - a a a y y a . 


	2. Chapter 2

a . - y a , a a .

- A y ..- a a . y , .  
>a y y . a a , a . a a , a . - , a , - a . , a y .<p>

- ! y - y ? - a a , a a a y .

- a ! , a a a , a a ! - y a a. a a .  
>a y y .<p>

a y a . y a a a a y y. a , a a y .

- a ..- y a a . - y y , y y?

- a . a a , a a, y a a y a . , y a , a a . - a a , a y a a.

- - y, a a a ! - a , y , y a a , y y.

, y a , a y . a a a - . a y, a y a a , y- a, a . a a a , a a a . a , a a , a a a, a a a a y a, a a y a a a, a a . a , y , - a . y, a a a y a a a. a y a. , a y . a y a a y a . y a a a a a y a.

- ? a a ? - .

y a a .

- ? a ? A ..- a a , a a y a y a a a . a a , y a y a , a a . a a, y a . a a . a a a y, a - . a y y :

y a a a y a a a . , y a . a - . a a , , a . y , a y a a .

- , ? , ? a a ? - y a a a .

- , , . a y a . - a a y y . y y , a y - y a . a y a a a y a a a . a a - , y y.  
>y a a a a y :<p>

a y y, a a a .

" . a y ?"

" y y ?"  
>" a a y ."<p>

y a . a a , , y .

" a y a?"  
>" a . y a , y . y , y " - y a a a . - " a a a ".<br>"A a a ?"  
>" "<p>

y .

" ? ?"  
>" . , y a ."<br>" a ?"

- ? y y ? - a .

" a . a . yc a . y a ."

" . y " - a y a .

- , ! - a a , a . a . - a . , a ?

a a a y a . a a a a a . a - a a , y a .

- a , ? - .

a .

" a, a . y y a . a ! a "! - a a a a , a . y a y a y a a a.

- ... a . y a , . - ! a a a? a ! ! - a .

- , ! - a y . - , , , y a a a!

- ! a ! - a a . a y , y , a a y . , a y a . , y y a . y a a , y y y. y, - y , y a . - y a y. y, . a . a , y a y a , y y a , a . y a a a, a a a, y . , a a a a a .

y a a , a , a , . , y a y y.

y a , . . a , y . . y , , .

- a y , ! - a . - a - ! , a . , a a y a! - y a a , a a. - a a ! y , a .. y . , a a , y a . A a y a a y y y y y, a a ?

, a , y, a y . a a , a a , a a - , a a . y a y y a, y , a a . a y y a a, y a a .

y, y , a a a .

- a a a ? a a . a y . a a .. y - a .

a . a a a y. , y , a a a, y a.

y a a . a y , a y .

a a .

- .. .. a .. y y! !

- , y ! - a a . - y y y a , y y . y a . - a a a a a .  
>- a ? - .<p>

- . . a .. a , ...- - a y a , a a:

- y a ? - a a . - a y ? , a . a a a . a a , a .

- ? y ? y a a ? - y . a y a a . a a a . , y a .

- y, ? . y y y y , a y y , a , y a . - a . - , y a , y !  
>a , a - . a a a y , a y .<p>

a a y a .

- .. ? - a a a.

a a a a a .

- , ? y , , .. a a a a ! - a y y . - a !

- , y , a a a ? - .

- a. a , y .. a! - y . y a. - ! , ! y- a..- . a a a . - . a a a a . 2111 , a y , a .. a ?

- a ? - a ?

- a , ! - a .

- ! - a a . y yc a y . - , a a a a , ! a a , a , a ?

- y..- a . - a y a, a y .. a a. a .

- ! - y . - a , a y .. , y , a y , A , , y , a , y y a , y ! .. a , , a a a a a , a ! y- a! - a a y . a a y y, a , y a a a , .

- a , . , a , a. - , a a.

- a a a ? - a a . a a .

- a, a. - . - a a , y a . a , - a , a .

a , - . y ! - a a . a a a y y.  
>- y a c ? y a a ?<p>

- y , , a? - a . - a , a , y a! a y a y . y y y y.. , y . a - a .

, y a , a a a . 


	3. Chapter 3

a - a a , a a - a y a.

. a a a, , a . , y y a a , . a a , a y a . a, a .

y , . a a y y, y , a a. a a y. y y , a a a - y a . a , , a , y a y y. a y y . , a y , a y , a - y , a a a a a . y , y a y, a . a a . y , a , y a a a a.

. a a a a , y y , a a .

a a a , a , a a a , , y y a a y . y a . a a a a a y a a .

- ? - y a .

- a , y a y . - a a a .

- ? a , y a - , a a! , - y " y "? - y a .

- a y , a a c a a a a, a a a a a a a , - y a , a y a, a y y a a , y a y ! - a , y a, . - a , a y . . - y y a .

- a ? a a ?

- y, y , , a y , a , a a , y a. - a a a a a . y a , a a , a a a a a a . a a , a y a a , a a a . a a , , a - y , a a , a , a a!

- - , a , y a, y y y a a y. - a .

- a a . - a a a . a , a a a . - , . y , y a . y a , a a . a a . a ?

- a a. - y .

- ? - a a .

- ! a a. a , a a a , a y ! - , - , a a a a , a a ...

- a y y ! - a .

- , a a a a ! - a a .

- a y y , a . a , a , a a a , , a . a , y .

- a a ..- a a , a :

- , - y ! !

- - a y ! a a a ! - y y y. a .

y y a y y a . y a a, a a a a . a a a a , a , , . a a a , y , a y , y a .

, y , a a a , y a .  
>a a . y a . a , a y a a a.<p>

- , ! a a a a ! - a a .

y a y . a a a y y y a .

- ? a a ? y a ? - a y a.

- ! a a .. y . a a , a , y a . a , a a , y a . - .

- y? ?

- y a a , a a . , a . a a y a , a a a. - y . - a a ac a ?..

- - a. a . - y a y a.

- a . . a , . , a , . - a a a . y y a .- y a.

- a ? a y ? - y a . y .

- y ? a y . a y a , y . a , a, . y a, y a , a , a , a y a . - y . - A y y a . a y y a ?

a , a y y a , a a - a . y a , a a a a y y a a y. a y a c a, a y a , a y a .

- a , a y a ! - a y a a . - a , a a ? a a a , a a a . y , y a a a ! - y y y, a a a , a a , .

- , a a a . a ?  
>a a y .<p>

- , a a a y a y a! - . a a a a y , a a y, a . a y a . - a a a .  
>- - ? - a a a a.<p>

- a a a a a. , a a a y a, a a a . . - a .  
>- ? A ?<p>

- A a y , a a a . A y , . , , a y , a . - a a a , a a a.

y a a a y . y y , a a a .  
>- .. ? ? - a a , .<p>

- - y, a . a a , y a y , , y , a , , a a? a a a y a y a , a y, a a !  
>a a - , y a y y y . a .<p>

- , . , a! - .

- a ? , ? - y a .

- , y ? a. a , a , y y y, a , . A y y .

a a a a . a a . a a y - y a a .

a y, a y y a y a a a. y a , a a y , y . a , .

- , y y ? a a ?

- . - y . a y .

- A a y a ?

- a a , a , a , a y- y , a y y a . a y , a . a y . - y , y a a . a , y, a y y? - a .

- , a a y ! - y a a y. - a a y a a ! y, a , a ?

y y .

- , a a ! - a a a y a y a y . - , a a a! , y , y a a a a y !

, a y .

- . a ?

- ..A a . - a .

- a . a , a a a a a a?

- a a a a , a !..- a a , y a .

- ! a a a .

- y a a a a . - a . - a y a.

- ? - y a . - , a a, , a a a ?

- .. a . a a .. A a y .

- a a ? - a a a a ?

- . , y a . a a , .. a a, y a a a a - , a a a a a a y y. - a - y . a a a y , a a .

- y? a! - y . - a a a ? a a a a , y y y , a y? a ?

- .. a y a.. a , a y a.

- a a a ! - a .

- ! - a a .- , ! .. A a yc, a ? a y a a ? a , ?

- a . a a , a a a a a a. a y, y a , a a . a. a. - a .

- a? a a. a, a, a , - a. - a . - a a a a a a a , ? a ! a y, a , a y a a a a y - y !

a a , a .

- a .. a a , - y ?

a a .

- C y a . - a y. - a y y . y , y a . a . V . a y , a , a a a a ! - a a .

a a .

- a .. a a , a, a .. ! ! ! - a a a . y a a y , y , y . y a y, a a y a :

- a! ! !

a a a . y y.  
>- a ? y !<p>

y y A a y a. . a . A y y a a. y y, a a a . y y . a .

- a y y, ! - a a . a a a.

a , a . 


	4. Chapter 4

a . a a a a a a. . a a:

- a a y a, ?

- a y a , a a a . - , a .

- y a a - . . . a . ! - a a.

- a ? A , a , y a y y y a a a, , y? - y .

- .. a .. y .. y .. .. y a a a ..- a a a.  
>- a y a y ! - y . - a , a , y a a !<p>

a a a . .

. . ... a y y , y a ! y ! a . - a a y y a .- a .. a y a . ? y a a a , a , . a a, .

- a . - a .

- a.. .. a! - y , y y y. y .

- a ! , a A a y . a , a , a a a ! a a y y, a! a , a a a A a y a a y a, - , ! a ..

- a , ? - .

- , a a a , y . - a .

- a a a ?

- , y a , ..- y .

- - a ?

- a, - a ! a ! - a , , a ! ! a , y y , y ?

- A a a a y , y , a a a y a ? - y .

- a , a , a ! .. . a y a .. a y .. ..

- ? y a a a a y , a ! a a ? - a y a .

- a a y a a a. a a , a ! y a , a y a , y a a a . y a a - y , . y y , , a - a . , a y , y a . , y y . a . a y - , , a , a a a a , ? a . y y a, y a .. a a y a . . ! - a a a .

- a a , a. - a a a.- a , , a , a. A , , a y a ! a a? a a a a a ?

- - y y a . a a a y a , a , a a . a a y a a a , y . , - ... a . y .. a y a . . y, ! - a y a y y a y a. y a , a a a y a a , y a a a .

, , a . a . a , y a y a, a a . y - a y a y a y y . a a , a y a y, a , y , a, . a a y a a a, a a .

- y a , a , ? - a . - y a , a a a a , a y , a a !

- a y a ! - a a , a a .

- a , a y a, , a y, a y y a , y a .. , y a !

- a . - a a a . - A a ? a. a y - a a a . a . , a a ? a a a , a .

- a ?

- a , y , a a y , y a y , a , a y a y ! y a ! a a y ?

- ..- a .- a a ..

- ! A a a ? - y a .

- , , a ..- a .

- ! - a y a a a a a .

- a y a a ? - y , a a a .

- A , ?

- y, ..

- a a a ! - y a a . - a a y a !

a a a a , a a y a a a a a. a a a - a a . a a .

a a a a y a y, y a a . y a a , a y a a .

y .

- y a , a y a ? - y ! a a a !

a a a .

- a a y .. ! , ?  
>a .<p>

- y ya .. y.. .

- ? a ? - a a a .

- !- a a a y a . - , .

- a a . - , - .

- a. - a . - y a , . , . a a , y a a , , - ! y a , y a a a a !

- a a ..

- a y a , a a .. , y a , y a , a , a , y y , , a a a, a a.. y a y y, y . - , - , y , ! ?

a, a a .

- a ?

ay a a .

- . - a a . - a a . a . a , , a a . a ?

- a a a y a a! - y a y. - y a , A a y , a y a , a a .. a a .. ! - y , a y, a a . a a y , a a . y a , , . a a a a , y a a a a a , a a a . a y y . 


	5. Chapter 5

- ! a ! - a a a a a a a .

- a y a? - y a a. - a a a a y a ?

- a a a . a, ? A a , , a a a . a a , , y , y y y. y a a a y y a, . a a , a a a a y , y a ! a . a a , y a a - y a a a!

- y .

- a - y ? a ? - y a.

- a a y . - a y, a , a a a . , a y a, a , a a a a.

a a a , a A a y , a y a . , a a , . A a y a . a y a .

- a ? - .

- y a , a , A a yc a ..- a .- ! , y y, a a a , A a yc y a a a . a a , a a .. . , a , a a . a a , a .. y " y a" a a a .

- y a a , a y ?

- a a . a a , a , y y y a a a y - , , a a y , y a , y a - .

- a a a y? - a.

- , a., y a .. ! - a a a . - ! a ! , y a ! - a y pa y a a .

a , a a y a , y a, a a a y y A a y a, a y y .

- a! - a y a a a y a y. a y.

- a a y - a ! - a a .

- a, a , y , ? - a , a a a , a y . - y a, a , y , a a a. ?

- , y a , a . y . y a?

a y.

- a .. y- a! - a y a a.

- , , a a , y y a ? y, , y ac y .. y a- a . - a a a y a . - y!

- y - ?

- a a! a , a a ..- a a a a . - a . a , . - a a a a , y a , y . y a a a - a .

- a ? - ac y a a a, y y A a y a. a a .

a a a . y , . y a a a y . a y a a , A a yc a y a a a .

a y a y y y a a a , y y y y y a .  
>y a , y y a a y . , y a y , y a a y a . a a a a a . a , y - A a y , a y . y .<p>

- a a ? a a!- y a .

- , a . - y . A a y a a .  
>- . . a a a , y a y a a, y a - a a, y a . ? - a .<br>- A a ? , a , A a yc c a . , ..- a a a .

- a a ?

- , - y y a , a - y y a !- a a .- ..

- ! - y a , y , a , a y . 


	6. Chapter 6

, y , a y a , .

y . a, a , a .

A a y a y . y. ay a y a y a , a , y a a a a a y a , a a a y . y , a . a y a y . a y a y. a y , a a , a y a y . y a a a a.

- ! - a , a a A a y . a y .

- a ! a , a , ! - .

y a . a c , , y a . a, a , . y y a , .

- ! a ! - a . - y .

- , ?

- - . - A a y a a a a . - a a . . a a y a.

- a , a a , a a . - , ?  
>- A a y . - .<p>

- a ?

- . y . , y.

- a . - . , . - .

- , , . a a .. . a a ?

a y a a a .

- y, a . - a . - y a , a . a a a y . , a y a . - . - a .

- a ?

- y ! - y . - y, , , y, a a , a a , a , a a , .

- a a y a . - a y y . - , a ? ? a , , a . a , ? y. . y , . a a a .

- a , y . - a y . - a , ..?

- a a homo kaop k. a a A a . - A a y y.

- Homo? ?

- . 44- a A a a a . y a y a , .

- a ! .. a a ! - y .

- . - y . - a - a, a , a .. y - a . , a ya - , .

- . a . y y y y , . - a . A a y a . - , ?

- a. . a a , a ?

- y a , y y a a . - y , a , a a a a a 112.

- A112.. - a ..- , a .

- a a , y a a a a . - A a y a a a . - a a a y . a , .

- a y , ?

- . - A a y y a a .

- a , y- y.- y y a .

- a a a, . - A a y . , y a a a a , a a a. - a , a a - y . a y a a , a a. , a y a , . y a y , y , y , y a .

- y ! - y a . A a y y a .

- a a y a y . , a - .

- ! a a y ! - y . - a, y - a a a !

y a a . a a a , y y y y y a , a a, a . a .  
>? a a .<p>

- , ! .. y , a a a y . a, a , a a y, a a a a a ..

- a a? ! - y .

- y ? a a . a a y y y y y - a . a a y a a a ! - a y y . a a a .

a y a , a a a a . a y .

- .. A a yc. y . a .

y a .

- ? a ? - A a y .

- y a a, y . - a .

- y , a y a , a a a , a a ?

- a. - , . a a .

- a a ? - y .

- a a a a a a a a y ! - . a a a y y.

- y .

- a , a y a . - y y y y y.

- y a ? - a .

- y y y , a a a ? - a .

- , A a y ! ? a y . y a , a . ?

. y a a , a A . . , a a , .

- . ? a . - y , a y .

- a , . - a a . - a a a a. - , , , a ...  
>- a ! - .<p>

- A , a a . a - y a ..- a y a a . - y a a a , y a , , y a , y a , a a a a ... . a ..- a , A a y y. a a a y y. 


	7. Chapter 7

y y y , y A a yc a . , y , a a a a.

a y y y a . a y y, y y .

a, a, a a.

- .. a .. a , a .

, y .

- .. , a?

- . y a a ..- a y a . a y, a a a A a y a, a a . - . , y a . a.. y a , .. ..

- a . - a. - a , , y ?

a y a .

- ? - a .

- a ..- a a , a , y , y a y - y a .

- a ?

- , ! - y . y , a a a a y a a . a a , a a .

- a a , ! - a a , a y a . a , y, y a a .

? a y a , a y a .

- y a a a y y! - y . y a . a a a . a y , a a a y y y a a .

- a ?

- , a y a . a , y , ...- a y a y y. a , . a y , a a a a , a , a a.. a " - y" a a a a , , y a ...- y a a a y a . - a a " a y a " a , y , a a a , a a a , a a a , y a a , y , ..

- a , a a y a ? - a.

- a, a , y a . - a a y. - , , , a a y a , a , y y a a y ..

- a a ?

- a .. a y . a y a . Homo kaop k. a. , a kaop k, a a , a -y a a - - y - - a , homo - , a a ?

- a a , a a ! - a .

- a y a , a a ? a .. a .. a , a! - y .

- ! , a ! , a ! y , a ?

- .. ? - y a a .

- ! y , y a ?

- a ! - y a .

- A y a , a , ?

- .. ? - a.

- ! y a a , , a a y a !

- a a , a a. - a a . - , , ?

- , , a a ? y a , ! y y a , y a , a A .

- - a. y a y a , y a y . A a y a .

- y y y a a , y a , . a y y y , a a , y a a - a a . a. A a , y a a , - a a , a a a a y, a a y a y a - y. a ..- a .

- a , y . - a a. 


	8. Chapter 8

- ! - y a . a a y.

- a y a . y . - a .

- A a a ? ! - y . - a , a , a, a a a a , ! , a y ! a a . a y a, .. a y A a y.. a , ..

- y y a a . , ? - y a . y a - y y . y y a . y ..

- , , y a y . - a. - , a . y , a a , a y , ! , a , a ?

y y a . y .

- . a y a . a A a y a y a . a . a - a . a a y, , a a , a. , y y. a , a.. .

- . - a y y y a .

y. A . y , , , y , .

, , - , a - .

- ? - a .

- a a a . - y .

- , a !- y y a a a ,- , , a y ! a, ! - , a .

a a y .

- a - a ! - , a y a a A a y . - ! - a y a , . , y y y a y a a y a a . a a . a, y , y a. a a, a y a y , a y a a a . a y a a a a , , y .

- a ! - y . y .

A a y y y a a . y y , a a a y A a y .

- a, ! - y . A a y a a , a , a y , a a a . a a a , a a . a y a , a a a a a a.

a y y .

- ? - A a y . - !

- ! a a , ! - a a y a .

A a y a y . a y . a a a y, A a y y a . y a y, a. a, , a , y y a y y, a , a a a, y .  
>y a a a .<p>

, a y , a , .

y a y, a y a a a. a a . a yc . 


	9. Chapter 9

?- !

- , y a ?

- , y? - y a .

, a , .

y .

- . a a . - a .

- a a ? , !

- . y a a a . -  
>y y a a y. - A , !<p>

a y a , a A a y a a .

a y a a y y , a a , a , y y a a y .

y a a a , a y A a y a a y a. . y a , a y , a a a a a a a, , a y a .

- y ..- a a a a.

- ..- y a , a .

- a y ! - a a y a a . a a a a y a A . a .

- a ? - a a y , a a a. y , a , a - y .

a a a .

- ? - a , .

- a , ! - y y , .

- a ?

- a a ! - y a a , y a a, . - a , a a a a , a , a a A y , . a A - a y a , a a a . y . a a - a yc a , a a a a !  
>a a , a y ?<p>

- a a a a a , a y a. A a y a a a y, a y a , a , a ! a y y a. , a - A a a a , a a, y a a ! A - , 2011 , - a , a- , a , a , a a, a a a!

a, , a , a .

- , a a , a y y ! - y .

a, , y y y , a y y. a a y a, y . a A a y a a y , a a - - y y. , a y a y. a, , y a a y y . A y a .

a y . a y y y . a , a a y y a a .  
>a .<p>

- ? ? a a a ? y a ?  
>y .<p>

- ! - a a a . - y ? y y ?

- . - y a .

- ! a ? - a a .

- - ! a ! - y a , A a . a a a a y a a, a y a . - 2011 , a y y a a!

, a a , a . a a y .  
>a a a y , a a .<p>

- a , y ! , a , , a a y y a y, a y a a !

a a .

- y a , a - . - a a y .

- a, ! - , a , a A .

a y y - A a y a a.

- ? .. a ? - a.

- a . . a! - y y .

a y y y .

- a , . a a , . , ..

- a ! - a y a. a y y y.

- A - , a , y, a , . a a.. a , , a a ..

- , y , ! - y a.

- y , a a a a ! - .

a a y y , y a y a.

- a a , ! - .

y .

- , a ay a a y y.. . - y y A . a a .

- y , a y a- y ?..- a a a a .

y , y a .

- a , .. y .. , .. , ..

- a ? - .

- a ! a a y a , a a! - , a a , a a a . - y y ! .. a a a . a a a a a , a- a . - a a a .- y ..

- ! - a .

- ? - y a .

- . . . - a . - a .

- a ? - a a , y a .

- y a , y , a a , , y y . , . a y a a a y .

- y y a a y ! - a a a a .

- a . y, a a . y a , y y . a . a . A y a a, a a y . - a .

y a a y a .

a y y . a y y a , a a , a y a . A a .

- y a a ? - a , y a , y y a a a.

- a , a y y! - a . - a a a ?

* TH ND * 


End file.
